


Just One More Chapter

by umbunni (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/umbunni
Summary: Michael just wants to finish his book. Luke just wants to sleep.





	Just One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like... 2016, and never published it, so take this, the only 5SOS/Mike fic i've ever written. it's probably shitty, but oh well, lol

Michael's eyes were just on the edge of bloodshot, drooping every now and then as the urge to give into sleep grew stronger every second. He couldn't sleep though, his book was just getting interesting and he'd be damned if he was putting it down now.

In fact, he was nearly finished with the book in his hands, bound and determined to get through it before he gave in to the calling of unconsciousness.

Luke, however, had different plans as he strode into their shared hotel room for the week, in nothing but pajama bottoms and ready to sleep.

"Michael? Are you seriously still reading that damn thing?" the blonde headed man asked in disbelief.

He had went downstairs an hour or two ago to watch movies with the other boys with the memory of Michael reading one of his new books in hand. Now, two hours later, he was still reading said book and look about to hit the headboard of the bed with his head. His eyes were half lidded, fluttering close and then back open to resume reading, and having way too much. There wasn't a single doubt in Luke's mind that his boyfriend was probably rereading the same paragraph over and over from how exhausted he was. The kid was positively going to die like this if it meant finishing the book tonight.

"Huh, what?" Michael's head snapped up to look up at the older lad, giving him a dopey smile before turning his attention back to the book. "Hey, Luke. I'll be done in a few minutes..." He mumbled, almost too quietly for the other to hear from the other side of the room.

Sighing, exasperated, Luke dragged his own sleepless self to his side of the bed, putting an arm around Michael.

"Mikey, you need to sleep, it's..." He paused to look at his phone, his eyes widening when he realized just how late it really was. "It's 3:30 in the the morning, you won't wake up right if you don't try and get some sleep," Luke tried to reason with the colorful haired boy.

"Nuh-uh, I'm almost done... Please? Just one more chapter."

Hell, with eyes as pretty as those, pleading so sweetly just to finish as much of his book that he possibly could, how could he say no?

Rolling his eyes, Luke stood up, turned off all of the lights in the room except for the little lamp by the night stand so Michael could still see his book, and made his way back over to the bed.

He put an arm around Michael, pulling him in close and leaning against him as he let his just simply read his book.

Eventually, though just as much as Luke had predicted to himself earlier, the younger boy soon became too tired to continue with his book, and slowly let his eyes flutter completely shut as he leaned against his significant other.

Luke chuckled quietly and breathily, trying not to wake his love up by marking his page and setting the book on the nightstand, and turning the lamp off before adjusting them both to lie down tangled and curled up to each other.

"Goodnight, Mikey, love you," Luke whispered as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and drifted off to slumber along with the one he was proud say he loved most.


End file.
